


Effective Immediately

by MJLS



Series: After and Between [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLS/pseuds/MJLS
Summary: Tony was missing, in Afghanistan. Tony, who had no actual self-defense training. Tony, who preferred a stiff scotch over a stiff kick in the head any day.





	Effective Immediately

"Tony's convoy was ambushed," Rhodey's voice sounded too calm through the phone for the situation at hand, "we don't know where he is."

Bruce's heart skipped a beat. Tony was missing, in Afghanistan. Tony, who had no actual self-defense training. Tony, who preferred a stiff scotch over a stiff kick to the head any day.

"I thought you had guards on him. Soldiers," Bruce said through gritted teeth.

"Look, we're searching for him now, but it isn't looking good," Rhodey explained, "the higher-ups want me to stop looking but I've managed to convince them to give me more time."

Bruce cursed under his breath. Tony hadn't even been missing for 24 hours yet and they already gave up on him. As if he was disposable. 

"Keep looking," Bruce growled and hung up.

But in the end, it wasn't Rhodey that had saved Tony. It wasn't the military or faith. It had been Tony himself. Tony and that big brain of his had managed to make a suit of armor in a cave with scraps. Every bit the genius that everyone claimed he was. 

Bruce stood at the airport, waiting for Tony's plane to land. He was finally coming home. They had wanted to keep him longer in the military hospital but Tony had put his foot down and insisted on being brought back to America. Back to Bruce.

Bruce placed his hands behind his back, in an effort to appear less nervous. It didn't much help. The plane was circling around in the air and started landing.

Tony's arm was in a sling as Rhodey helped him down the ramp. Bruce swallowed and let Tony walk his way over to him, instead of meeting him half way. This was Tony showing to the world that he was okay. That those three months in captivity hadn't compromised him.

"Bruce," Tony's voice was barely above a whisper, "you're here."

Bruce hugged Tony and gave him a soft squeeze, trying not to jostle his injured shoulder and arm.

"Of course I'm here," Bruce whispered in Tony's ear and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "where else would I be?"

As they got in the car, Bruce took a quick summary of the injuries that marred Tony's face. Small cuts mainly, nothing that wouldn't heal. His eyes fell down to Tony's chest, where there wasn't anything to see. Rhodey had told him about a miniature arc reactor being embedded in Tony's chest, but the suit and tie that Tony was wearing was hiding it pretty well. He would have to ask about it later. That would prove to be a trying conversation. 

"Happy, Burger King," Tony proclaimed, "I need an american cheeseburger."

"A cheeseburger," Bruce asked, "really?"

"You're right," Tony frowned, "Happy, inform Pepper that we'll be needing a press conference at Stark Industries right after that cheese burger."

"Tony, please, you should be going to a hospital, not a fast-food joint," Bruce frowned, placing his hand on Tony's arm, "get yourself a check-up."

"Bruce, I'm fine. Happy, get me that cheeseburger." Tony commanded and patted Bruce's hand on his arm.

Happy closed the partition between the front seats and the back seats to give them to privacy. He knew that the two billionaires had things to discuss that weren't for his ears.

"Tony," Bruce said softly, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I saw things Bruce," Tony said with haunted eyes, "Young Americans killed by the weapons I made to defend them."

Bruce pursed his lips together and sighed.

"I was supposed to make weapons to protect them Bruce, not kill them," Tony continued, "that's why I need that press conference..."

"What are you going to do?" Bruce asked, already knowing the answer in his heart.

"I'm going to stop the weapon manufacturing at Stark Industries. Effective immediately."

"That's going to crash your stock, are you sure?" Bruce squeezed Tony's hand but he saw in Tony's eyes the determination to do the right thing. 

"This is more important to me than just some stock Bruce, the company will survive." 

"If this is what you believe is the right choice, then I believe in you Tony," Bruce nodded, "but please be careful."

"I'm always careful," Tony chuckled, "I'm Tony Stark."


End file.
